


White Liar

by parkrstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Today is the day that Dean and Lisa are finally tying the knot. But everyone, even Dean, knows it's a mistake. The person that Dean is actually in love with is up on on the altar with him but in the wrong spot. Dean knows he has to do something because he's in love with his best friend, Castiel, not Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Liar

"Are you really going to go through with this, Dean?" Sam asked for what had to be the millionth time that day.

 

"Of course I am, Sammy. This is Lisa we're talking 'bout. We love each other." Dean didn't even lift his head as he fixed his cuff links.

 

"Yeah, but you heard Benny. He saw her with Victor last month and then Gordon a few weeks after after that…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Dean scoffed, "Dude, we've been waiting two years for this day. I doubt she'd be getting some on the side to throw it all away. Besides he never even saw them kiss or anything like that. Benny's just overreacting like a little girl." He looked from his brother to his best friend, "Right, Cas?"

 

"Hmm?" Cas looked up from and looked confused, more than usual. "What was that, Dean?"

 

"Me and Lisa, what do you think about us? You believin' Benny and the guys about this being a mistake?" Dean knew that there was not a doubt in his mind that if Cas said he didn't trust Lisa then the wedding would be called off.

 

Dean saw something like regret flash through Cas' eyes, but it was gone a moment later. "I'm not sure, Dean. That is for you to decide.  _You're_ the one spending the rest of your life with her."

 

Dean held his friend's stare for a moment before sighing with a reluctant nod, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

 

Sam sighed and looked over to Cas who was looking at his feet despondently. He really wished that Dean would pull his head out of his ass before it was too late, but just like Cas, Sam was losing hope.

 

"Dean…" Cas lifted his head up and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. Dean stopped and gave Cas his full attention waiting for some hint to tell him he was making a mistake.  _One word, Cas, and it's over._  


 

Sam looked up at Cas and saw him fighting with himself mentally. He thought Cas was going to say it, tell Dean that he was making a mistake marrying Lisa. Not just because of her infidelity, but because  _Cas_ was the one truly in love with him and Dean was in love with Cas. But it never came.

 

Instead, he smiled weakly with a shrug, "You'll do great up there."

 

Dean's face fell when he heard those words, "Yeah, thanks, Cas."

 

Cas smiled, but turned his head as soon as he could. He couldn't stand to see Dean like this; getting ready to marry some girl in less than a half hour. In less than a half hour, Dean would no longer be Cas'- not that he was ever his. But once he was married, it would all be about her and their friendship would most likely be put on a back burner at Lisa's request. She never did like Castiel.

 

"Well," Dean clasped his hands together, "I guess this is it, huh?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so, Dean." Sam said softly before patting his shoulder briefly, "I'll see you out there, bro."

 

Once Sam left the room, it was only Cas and Dean left. Dean looked up to see Cas blinking more than necessary and -  _were those tears?_ No, Cas doesn't cry. Not even during Toy Story 3. Dean noticed his stiff posture and sighed, he really hoped he wasn't doing this to Cas. He just wanted to know if he was making a mistake or not.

 

"Hey, c'mere, Cas." Dean said softly and the blue eyed man lifted his head up with one arched eyebrow.

 

"Dean?"

 

"I said, c'mere. Hurry before I'm late."

 

A shadow passed across his face but Cas walked over and stopped with only an inch between them. Cas was never big on personal space, Dean noticed. Dean's green eyes met Cas's blue and they held the contact for a moment; neither willing to look away first. Dean watched Cas lick his pink lips and thought how easy it would be just to close the distance between them and -  _no_. He was not thinking that because he was about to get married for Pete's sake.

 

So he tore his attention away from those lips to his backwards tie. "Let me fix that for you." He took the baby blue tie in his hand and slowly fixed it. Once he was satisfied with it, he dragged his hand slowly down Cas' chest to spread the tie out flat. He felt Cas' heart practically beating out of his chest and could hear him take in a sudden breath.

 

His eyes shot up to Cas' and he could have sworn that his pupils had taken over much of the blue, but he couldn't be sure because the next second he was facing the other way. "C'mon, Cas, we better get going." He said didn't wait for Cas' response before leaving the room to head outside.

 

As Dean stood at the altar with Sam and Cas by his side (technically he was only allowed to have  _one_ best man, but Dean didn't want to leave Cas bunched with his other friends. Sam was more than happy to share the role) he began to feel the nervousness set in.

 

He looked to the other men standing besides him and saw Benny shaking his head in disappointment at him.

 

Just as the organ started to play  _Here Comes the Bride_ , she stepped up to the beginning of the aisle and began to walk towards him slowly. His heart ran cold when he saw Gordon throw her a wink and she had to bite back a smile. She wasn't looking at the end of the aisle where Dean was waiting; she was flirting with some douche in the seating area for guests. And suddenly, even with the sun shining brightly down on her, she no longer looked as beautiful.

 

  
_Fuck_ , of course Sam and Benny had been right. He didn't know why he didn't see it before hand; he just wanted this to work out between them so badly. He wasn't sure why until now. He swallowed thickly and knew he couldn't go through this wedding; he'd break his love's heart.

 

So he played along with it.

 

Lisa continued to walk down the aisle and finally a few steps away from the altar, she stopped eye fucking Victor and Gordon to look at him. She smiled innocently and Dean smiled back,  _two can play at this game, bitch._  


 

Her father gave her away and took his seat next to his wife. Next, the minister took a moment or so to say a few words of advice before finally saying, "If anyone is against the marriage of Lisa Braeden and Dean Winchester, speak now or forever hold your peace."

 

The audience is silent, and Dean can sense Cas fidgeting next to him and he casts a side glance at his best friend but Cas is looking down at his feet. Dean is okay that Cas didn't interrupt because he has a plan.

 

Once it's decided that nobody openly objects, the minister continues, "You may now exchange your vows."

 

Deans smiles, happy for once that Lisa requested to write their own personal vows. He tossed the vows he had spent a few weeks memorizing and cleared his throat to make new ones. "Lisa, baby, it's been a roller coaster these past few years. But, it really paid off to have my best friend by my side the whole way."

 

Lisa smiled thinking that his best friend was her.

 

"My Mom always told me that I'd marry my best friend. How can you fall in love with anyone else? And as I stand up here today, I'm proud to say that I found love. I found it in my best friend. Man, every time I look into those beautiful baby blues I fall in love all over again."

 

Dean didn't fail to notice the shock that suddenly overcame Lisa's face because  _her eyes are brown._ Dean could hear murmuring in the front rows from those that knew Lisa does not have blue eyes. He could sense Cas' hopeful grin burning a hole in the back of his head.

 

Dean dropped Lisa's hands and said, "I came here to marry someone who will give me all their love and never leave my side." He looked out to the audience and ignored everyone's confused, upset or irritated gazes except his parents.

 

John was smiling proudly with an arm around Mary who was crying and giving him a big thumbs up. He swallowed back some new courage and smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, I came to marry my best friend in love and life."

 

Dean finally turned around to see Cas smiling bigger than the usual 'Cas smile' and tears were pouring steadily down his cheeks. He stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him close and a hand to lift his chin up, "That's you, Castiel Novak. You are my best friend."

 

" _Dean,_ " Cas breathed as Dean closed the distance between them inch by inch, agonizingly slow.

 

Just before Dean's lips touched Cas', he whispered (although thanks to the mic on his suit jacket, everyone could hear) "I love you, Cas."

 

Almost every guest erupted in applause. Dean and Cas pulled back, surprised at the reaction and shared a small laugh.

 

 

Cas looked into Dean's eyes and whispered, "Dean, I'm in love with my best friend too and would like nothing more than to marry him today."

 

"Then what are we waiting for, baby? I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you.


End file.
